


THE FUTURE IS NOW

by Tigerlily2



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily2/pseuds/Tigerlily2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glalmily is awakened 50 years after INTO THE FUTURE and awake to find many changes have taken place. Gorillas and talking crocs aside, they find out many surprises their first day awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE FUTURE IS NOW

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: This is a sequel to my fic INTO THE FUTURE. It isn’t necessary to read that one first but it might give a little more understanding to some of the comments of the characters.
> 
> This is unbetaed so any spelling or other mistakes are mine alone.

THE FUTURE IS NOW

The voice was an annoying buzz in his ear, one he tried very hard to ignore. He didn’t want to wake up. “Shut up,” he grumbled then lifted his hands to rub at his eyes. 

“Captain, it’s time to revive,” came the annoying voice again, it’s words finally pulling Adam into consciousness with a sudden realization that he was being revived because he had slept through the last 50 years and the future was now. Memories of the last time he was revived flashed through his mind as he opened his eyes to look into the blue eyes of his lover smiling back at him.

“Good morning, Captain.” Sauli snickered. “Can you shut that voice off? It’s hurting my ears.”

Adam smiled lovingly at his partner as the door began to open, allowing him to exit their shared space.

“Did I thank you for saving me, baby?”

“Aaadam?” Sauli whined as the voice continued to drone on.

“OK, OK. Just a second. I’ll shut it off and revive the others.” Adam crossed to the computer panel and began typing. The voice shut off in mid sentence. Sauli walked up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around his middle, giving him a squeeze. “Thank you. That was annoying.”

“Come on. Let’s check the others.” Adam headed to the opposite side of the bunker to check his crew, including those who did not awaken the last time. He pressed several buttons on the chambers as he reached them to begin the process of revival, 

Sauli trailing behind him, wiping dust from the door panels over the faces so he could look at friends he hadn’t seen in more than 50 years, each looking just as they had the last time he saw them.

“What are we going to do once everyone is awake?”

“Eat.” Adam replied as his stomach growled loudly.

Sauli laughed and patted Adam’s belly, “Quiet, tiger. We’ll feed you soon.”

Adam and Sauli waited as the panels began to open, ready to catch any of the team who lost their balance as they awakened. Tommy was the first and was grateful for the helping hand from Adam and Sauli as his legs didn’t seem to want to work at first. That effect wore off quickly and Tommy made his way to his computer terminal to check the outside and see what was going on around their protected bunker. Adam and Sauli continued checking and reviving the rest of the crew, Isaac, Terrance, Johnny, Ashley and Brian then return to the main room to see what Tommy had found. Brian and Ashley enter the small galley of the main room to begin putting together their first meal in close to a century. 

“So, Tommy, what have you found out?” Adam asks, walking up behind Tommy’s chair and looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.

“Well, the house is gone. It looks like it collapsed on top of the bunker. Whatever that mist was, it must have eaten through the mortar and the house fell down.” 

Ashley walks in from the galley, drying her hands on a towel. “What are you talking about? What mist? What’s going on and why is Sauli in here with us? He was in the house when we went into stasis. And where are Aly and Kris?”

Adam turned from the screen to lead Ashley to a seat. “You’ll want to sit down for this,”

Ashley quickly sat in a chair at the table.

“what’s going on?” Brian said as he walked back into the room.

“You need to have a seat, too, bro.” 

Once everyone was seated, Adam wrapped his arms around Sauli’s waist and pulled him close to his side.

“Some of us were pulled from stasis about 50 years ago by some sort of alarm. Tommy, Terrance, Johnny and I went above to check on the house and our friends secreted there.” 

“Where are Kris and Aly?” Ashley asked.

“They didn’t survive,” Sauli answered, knowing Adam was having difficulty speaking.

“How? Why? What happened?”

Tommy turned from his terminal and took hold of Ashley’s hand.

“Someone broke into the house and found the secret chamber where Kris and Aly were hidden. Hey destroyed Aly’s chamber and butchered her. They somehow caused damage to Kris’ chamber and he died as well. We buried them in the garden, revived Sauli an brought him back here with us.”

Brian looked at the terminal behind Tommy, “Where’s the house?

“You see that pile of rubble? That’s what’s left of the house. Someone was trying to destroy us and set off some kind of radiation trap that we somehow triggered. We barely made it back here alive.” Tommy held up his hand showing the now healed scars from the burn he received 

“They set off some kind of bomb that brought the house down on top of the bunker.” Tommy finished.

“If we’re buried under the rubble, how do we get out?” Brian asked..

“We have more than one exit,” Said Adam with a smile. “Is it food yet?”

The smell of real food coming from the galley made every stomach growl.

“It’s only soup but there’s fresh bred to go with it.” Brian apologized.

Everyone gathered around the large table near the galley as Brian and Ashley started handing out bowls and silverware. Soon, Brian was carrying a large stockpot of steaming hot soup in and sat it on the table in front of Adam. Ashley followed with a basket of hot bread slices.

“How do we have bread?” Asked Tommy.

“I made up several batches and froze it before we went into stasis. Let me know how it tastes. It smells great.” Ashley beamed with pride.

Brian soon returned with a jar of honey as Adam began to fill bowls with soup and pass them around the table.

“Remember to eat slowly, everyone. Don’t overload your system. Your body hasn’t had food in it’s stomach for a very long time and might rebel.” Brian continued as he watched his friends dig into their bowls.

They all gave a little jump when a warning announcement was heard from Tommy’s terminal.

“Proximity alert! Proximity alert!” said the mechanical voice.

Tommy jumped to his feet an ran to the terminal, his fingers flying over the keyboard to try to find the source of the alert.

Tommy turned to the others as the proximity alert shut off abruptly.

“Nothing to worry about. It was just an animal, a very large animal but still just an animal.” 

“What kind of animal?” Adam asked.

Tommy flipped a switch to bring up the observation screen. He tapped another button an the video ran in reverse then stopped a few seconds before the alarm had sounded. Tommy hit play and they all watched as a large gorilla face fill the screen.

“Holy shit!” Brian exclaimed, “It’s the Planet of the Apes!”

“I don’t think so, Brig.” Tommy said as the scene went back to real time. “Let’s see if they understand spoken words. Tommy flipped a switch to turn on the microphone in front of the screen, “Hello. We are friends. Do you understand me?” They all waited for a response from the gathering of great apes on the screen.

Suddenly all the apes let out a scream and, as a single unit, fled into the trees bordering the empty field where the house had stood.

“What the hell caused that?” Adam asked.

Tommy grabbed Adam’s arm tightly, “I think THAT caused that.” Tommy pointed to a large reptilian creature carrying a huge gun that had just entered the viewer range. It was soon joined by another large reptile carrying the bloody carcass of an adult gorilla which it dropped to the ground in front of the first creature.

“Let’s eat.” They all heard the reptile distinctly hiss as it pulled the arm off the carcass and waved it in the air before taking a large bite from the bicep and swallowing the chunk whole, like the alligators an crocodiles it resembled.

Ashley turned away and ran to the galley. The others looked that direction in sympathy at the obvious sound of retching.

“What are we going to do, Adam? We can’t go out there with those things running around.”

“We wait until they leave, arm ourselves to the teeth, then go explore,” Adam announced.

“Send out a drone, Tommy. That way we can see what’s out there.”

“Aye, Captain.” Tommy gave a mock salute then returned to his computer station to set up the drone.

“Wait.” Brian yelped. “Won’t that give our location away?”

“No, Brian, the drones hangar is on the other side of the property and they are quiet.” Adam turned toward Tommy. “TJ, make sure the area around the hangar is clear of life forms before launching.”

“Already checking, sir. No signs of life forms, mammal or reptile, sir.”

“Good. Launch when ready. Also, keep the cameras on near the exit so we can monitor the area.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“The drones are off, Adam.” Tommy answered as the last one left the hangar.

“How soon before we get pictures?”

“As soon as I flip this switch.” Tommy smirked, throwing the switch under his fingers. The screen was filled with a lush forest and what appeared to be a beautiful blue lake. Everyone gave a slight jump when a brilliantly colored bird flew into view. 

“Looks like the area has become a tropical haven judging by the macaw we just saw an the flock of parakeets taking off on the right,” Brian observed. 

“What’s the temp, Tommy?”

“85 and extremely muggy.” Tommy replied.

“What’s that?” Brian exclaimed as a large bird appeared on the screen. “That’s one ugly fucker.” 

“That, my dear Brian, is a California condor. He doesn’t look like he’s still endangered, does he?” Adam chuckled as he watched in awe as the condor glided across the sky, catching the thermals.

“What’s the air quality, Teej?”

“Breathable with no measurable radiation or pollutants.”

“Let’s have a look at the city, shall we?”

“I’m approaching LAX then I’ll head for downtown.” Tommy said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Adam leaned over Tommy’s shoulder to see what came into view.

LAX seemed unchanged until he saw the vehicles in the lot and the sign on the front of the building: Los Angeles Spaceport.”

“Spaceport?” Tommy questioned.

“Sure. You don’t think people would stay Earthbound after 100 years, did you?” 

“No. Of course not.” Tommy muttered. “It looks like there’s a fleet of shuttles on the tarmac. We need to find out what’s going on. We need to get out of here.”

“That we do, Tommy. That we do. Suggestions everyone.”

“Scan the data files to see what we can find out about the last hundred years.” Terrance suggested.

“Good idea, T. That will be your job. Tommy, direct the data files to Terrance’s terminal, please.”

“You got it, Adam.”

Tommy continued to monitor his viewers until a message popped up on his screen, “Private message for the eyes of Captain Adam Lambert only.” 

“Adam, you have a private communiqué here. Where do you want to take it?”

“Can you direct it to this screen?”

“Yessir.”

Adam was soon being asked to enter his access information in order to receive the message. Once entered a picture and video came up. When the video began to play it brought tears to Adam’s eyes.

“Hello, my brave and beautiful son.” Adam’s mother’s face filled the screen, looking older than the last time Adam saw her. “When you receive this message, if you are able, get to my house. You will find ground transport as well as clothing and money for your use. You will also find your brother, Neil, in stasis.”

Adam gasped at that revelation then his mother continued, “Arrangements have been made for a vehicle to come to your location if you enter this code into your computer.” Leila held up a card with numbers on it that Adam quickly copied down. “Your father and I are going to travel to the Earth colony on Mars. Yes, son, we got back together and will live out our days that way. Stay safe. We love you.” The video ended with Leila smiling as Eber walked up behind her and waved at the camera.

“Adam?” Sauli was at his side. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

“It’s nothing, baby. I just didn’t realize how much it would hurt to see my mom and dad as old people.” 

“Hey, everyone. We’ll sleep in real beds tonight.” Adam announced. “Tommy, transfer control of your computer to your IPad. Brian, you and Ashley pack up the food. I’ll gather the weapons and call for the transport. We’re going to San Diego.” Adam keyed the code his mother gave him into the computer and kept his eyes on the exit monitor, waiting for the transport to arrive. The others quickly set about gathering anything they thought might be useful on the outside, setting the packed boxes by the exit.

“Will you look at that,” Tommy exclaimed as a vehicle pulled up outside and the side panel lowered to form a ramp. “I think our ride is here, guys.”

Adam approached the door and, after making sure the area was clear, opened it.

:OH MY GOD!” The others heard Adam exclaim. “Sutan? How are you here? How are you alive?” Adam grabbed his friend and pulled him into the shelter.

“Mom and Dad Lambert thought of everything. As governor and first lady of the Mars colony they got anything they asked for. Brad, Scott, Neil, Dia, Lee, Scarlett, Riff, Alisan, Ferras and me were put in stasis at the house in San Diego. I was revived when you accessed the message and here I am.” 

“It’s so good to see you, man.” Adam couldn’t stopped smiling.

“So, where’s my life partner, Tommy Joe?” Sutan asked, scanning the room.

“’Right here, Tranma!” Tommy yelled and launched himself into Sutan’s arms, hugging him tightly. “You’re well-preserved for being nearly 150.”

“Look who’s talking here, Mr. almost 150 yourself?” Sutan hugged Tommy back. “Let’s get the stuff loaded and be on our way. It’s not safe out here after dark.”

“We know about the gorillas and crocs,” Brian huffed.

“That’s not the worst, there’s also wolves, coyotes and mountain lions.”

They made quick work of loading the supplies and were soon on their way after Adam took time to secure the bunker.

It wasn’t long before they were on their way to San Diego. Sutan kept a running dialogue filling them in on what he knew of the last hundred years.

“I thought your mother was going to dig up the bunker when that earthquake leveled the house.”

“Earthquake, hell.” Adam snorted. “It was some kind of radiation thing.”

“Really?”

“Really. Tommy has the scars to prove it.”

“You were pulled from stasis before the house collapsed?”

“Yes. We were too late to save Aly and Kris but we saved Sauli.”

“How much longer til we reach San Diego?” Tommy groaned, rubbing his head.

“Not too long. We should be there in about a half hour.”

“Good. I’m looking forward to lying down after a century. And I want a long, hot shower. We still have water for showers, right?”

“Yes, you can still have a long hot shower or a soak in a tub of hot water.”

Tommy moaned at the thought.

“Is there still Taco Bell?” He asked, his stomach giving a loud growl.

“Yes. Do you want to stop there?”

“Could we?”

“Next exit.”

“Yummy.” Tommy looked happy, especially seeing the sign saying Taco Bell next exit.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to base my sequel to Into The  
> Future on another Rick Springfield video, Bop Til You Drop, but once I started writing the story took on a life of its own and I dropped the plan. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
